A Peaceful Christmas
by Zero Starlight
Summary: Another story featuring Pinkie and Zen, as they celebrate Christmas morning. More of a song fic than anything, really, but I hope you enjoy all the same!


A Peaceful Christmas By: Zero_Starlight

"Come on Zen! Wake up! It's Today! It's Today!" Pinkie yelled directly into my ear. I screamed and crashed to the floor, holding my head.

"What is it Pinkie?" I asked when the buzzing in my ears stopped. I reached out, grabbing Pinkie's hoof and I felt her buzz with excitement as she replied.

"It's CHRISTMAS silly! You know, presents and sweets and caroling and more candy and good will and did I mention candy because there's a lot of candy to be had and-" I tickled the soft underside of her hoof, cutting her off as she giggled.

"Pinkie. Are you going to continue telling me about Christmas, or are we going to go downstairs?" I asked.

Pinkie froze for a moment, then continued. "Oh yeah! I was so excited about the candy and the presents and the sweets and the cake-"

I sighed, and got up, pulling Pinkie's hoof to get her moving. "Let's just go now."

"Okey Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie replied.

Pinkie led me downstairs and sat me down on the couch, near, I assumed, the Christmas tree. The smell of pine invaded my nostrils and I grimaced slightly. I was never a big fan of the scent, it always made me feel somewhat nauseous.

I felt the weight of an object being placed my hands, and I could feel Pinkie guiding me as she helped me open the gift. For a moment after opening it, I stared in the general direction of my hands, before looking at Pinkie.

"So... You going to tell me what this present is? Or am I gonna have to guess at random?"

Pinkie giggled, "I think you can figure it out." She nudged my hands.

I rolled my eyes, then began to feel the object in my hands. It's form felt strange. It was shaped like a cube, but it was made up of curves. I gave it a small squeeze and was surprised when it broke apart in my hands. I felt around the object, coming to the realization that it was made up of small metal balls, apparently magnets.

"Whoa! These things are awesome! I don't even need to worry about losing them, they just stick together so well! Thanks Pinkie!" I molded the magnets back into a cube shape and reached around for the coffee table, and upon finding it, placed the cube on the table.

I fumbled around, my hands looking for Pinkie. I felt her hoof come to rest on mine and I pulled her close. I heard her giggle as I blew on her neck.

"Now it's my turn!" Pinkie said, withdrawing from the embrace. I felt her get off the couch and heard her bounce over to the tree, the sound of gift wrap crinkling beneath her hooves. She returned and she read the label...

The gifts had been unwrapped, hugs and kisses exchanged for our own gifts to each other, and now I was lying on the couch, my eyelids closed, not that it would have made all that much of a difference.

I heard the gentle clip clop of Pinkie's hooves on the floor, and I relaxed as she got up on the couch, laying down on top of me. She hummed a little and began to sing.

"Just a day, just an, ordinary day, just trying to get by." She nuzzled against me, her signal for me to join in.

"Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy, but he was looking to, the sky. And as he asked if I would come along, I started to realize," I sang.

"That everyday he finds just what he's looking for, like a shooting star, he shines." Pinkie sang back, leaning in closer to my face as we sang together.

"He said take, my, hand! Live, while, you can! Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of, your, hand." I leaned in closer, my lips meeting hers for a moment, before I pulled away.

"And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words. Although, they did not feel, for I felt what, I had not felt before, and you'd swear those words could heal." I continued, as Pinkie picked up.

"As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrowed mine. And I know he's no stranger, for I feel I've held him for all of time."

"And he said, take my hand. Live, while, you can. Don't you know your, dreams are, in the, palm of your hand, oh-oh, in the, palm of your hand." I sang.

Pinkie continued, "Please come with me, see what I see. Touch the stars for time will not flee. Time will not flee. Can you see?"

Back to me, "Just a dream, just an ordinary dream. As I wake in bed and the boy, that ordinary boy or was it all in my head? Did he asked if I would come along, it all seemed so real. But as I looked to the door, I saw that boy standing there with a deal."

We joined, both in song and in embrace, for the final chorus.

"And he said take my hand, live while you can, don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand, in the palm of your hand, in the palm of your hand."

Our voices grew soft as the song drew to a close, "Just a day, just an ordinary day, just trying to get by. Just a boy, just an ordinary boy. But he was looking to the sky."

I leaned in and kissed her, longer than before, and I smiled as she giggled. I ran my hands over her cutie marks, tracing the three balloons that were emblazoned there. I began to push closer into Pinkie's embrace and-

Why was there a smell of something burning?

Pinkie evidently noticed this to, as she pushed herself up, screaming that her cakes were burning, and I heard her gallop over to the kitchen. I shook my head, laughing a little at Pinkie's energetic attitude. I picked up the cube, feeling the cool metal's comfortable weight in my hands as I began to form shapes out of the miniature magnets.

END

Authors Note; Fun facts! The present Zen got is an actual toy called Buckyballs. I hope you all enjoyed, and remember to comment, favorite and share it with your friends! Check out my Tumblr page (if I manage to keep up with it...) at .com! Zero out, BOOP! *Dives out of chair* 


End file.
